Double Diamond
by Hyena7
Summary: Flippy,Mouse Ka-boom,and Sneaky all go into the Himalaya's to ski. But, something happens Flippy does not expect... He would have never.
1. Chapter 1

Flippy sat motionless on the battle field. Multiply enemy's looked around waiting for the attack. Suddenly, the call. Flippy jumped out from behind the boulder he was crouching at. Then, blood spilled. Flippy cut the throat of a bear and twirled around and slashed at a raccoon. Soon Mouse and Sneaky jump out and attack. It was hard and Flippy earned a graze apon his cheek of a 42-caliber shell from a assault rifle. Sneaky got a cut on his tail, and Mouse had ashes on his face, not to mention blood. Flippy sighed when the enemy finally retreated. They all banded together in one huge hug and laughed. Finally, it was all over. Flippy's dark side was gone. All their old wounds have healed, and they were going home. But, Flippy didn't expect the heroes welcome he wanted. His girlfriend cheated on him and broke up with him a month before and everything fell apart. The only good things in his life were his friends and that's all he needed. Mouse looked over at him and smiled. Sneaky was shaking and Flippy didn't have a clue what they were doing. "Flippy." Mouse said with a dashing grin.  
"Yeah?" Flippy returned.  
"Do you like snow?" Mouse asked.  
"I love it but why?" Flippy questioned.  
"Because, all of us are going to the Himalayas!" Proclaimed Mouse.  
Flippy was in shock and awe. He was about to ask how Mouse got the money to pay off that big fee, but Mouse just put his finger over Flippy's lips and smiled. Flippy grinned and ran around hooting and shouting about his happiness, Sneaky was at his side and was bouncing with joy. Mouse was standing and laughing a big belly laugh and was tearing up at the funny site. Looks like it was going to be a great vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy tossed his backpack into the baggage holder above the seats on the plane. Mouse did the same thing and sat down in the middle of the row. Flippy growled and squeezed between Mouse and the seat in front of the annoyance and plopped into his seat next to the window. He sighed and closed his eyes. Mouse giggled and slowly moves his finger to Flippy's belly and started. Flippy eyes open in a fit of laughing. Flippy twirled and twirled, Mouse just didn't stop until Sneaky came. Sneaky hits him upon the head with his tongue and sits down Mouse rubs his head as Flippy sits curled into a ball panting. Mouse laughs and says," Okay Flippy, you still excited about going to the Himalayas?"

"I still am you're not stopping me from!" Flippy growled.

"I'm not trying to stop you!" Mouse said in a hurt fashion.

"Well, try to keep calm. You've been torturing me the whole hour!" Flippy snapped.

"I wasn't torturing you. You would ha..." Sneaky slaps Mouse's mouth shut. Mouse's eye twitches and Sneaky lets go. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Cried Mouse.

"You should know...I told you to never mention that stuff in public." Says Sneaky calmly.

"Aright, Aright, I got it." Mouse rubbed his head in annoyance. Flippy sat there thinking, 'What are they talking about?' But, he decided to ignore it and put his head phones on. A few hours past after watching Supernatural, Mouse pokes him takes off his head phones and whispers into his ears," Hey, wanna drink?" Flippy's heart thumps. Right there, Mouse's soft but rowdy voice got him. His soft breath tickles his ears. He blushes and nods. Mouse turns and orders for him because he knows what Flippy likes to drink. Flippy sighs and covers his face. Great, it was gonna get awkward when they got to the lodge. Flippy sinks in his chair. He just couldn't wait to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane glides to a stop and Flippy, Mouse, and Sneaky file out of their seats. They grab their bags and walk out the plane." That was long." comments Sneaky.

"That's what she said." Retorts Mouse.

Flippy snickers and smiles big. Sneaky blushes and pouts. Mouse laughs and grabs Flippy's and Sneaky's shoulders."Come on guys! This'll be fun!"

"I hope so…" Whispers Flippy to himself.

Mouse pretended to not hear the comment and laugh joyfully. He hikes his bag up his shoulders and bounds in front of them. Sneaky sighed and Flippy blushed. 'Damn… Why does he have to be so cute' Flippy thought. He smiled and Sneaky notices. "Why are you so happy?" Quizzed Sneaky.

"O...Oh nothing. Just really excited to be here!" Flippy grins.

Sneaky smiles and walks in front of him. Flippy grabs the straps of his backpack and hikes over to where the two are. He looks at them and laughs. Mouse looks at him and grins, and pulls him over to him. "You ready?" Mouse breathes into his ear.

"F...For what?" Flippy Blushes. Why did he have to blush so much?

"For skiing of course!" Mouse busts out. Sneaky peers over to look at Mouse. Mouse smirks and shrugs. Sneaky smiled and laughed. Flippy looked at both of them. He just couldn't wait to get the lodge! Sitting next to his two best friends. Staring into Mouse's beautiful purple eyes… wait. Did he just comment on Mouse's eyes? Why did Flippy have to be so gay? He buried his face into his hands and blushed. But, that wouldn't stop him from having a good time. Right?


End file.
